


Flufftober year 1 brought to you by Ccino and his boyfriends Nightmare and Cross

by Midnight_Raven_Nevermore



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ccino - Freeform, Dance/Decans/Mob, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Deathlore(Thanatology) as Reaper/Sci ship name, Dream/Horror, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Epic sans - Freeform, Fluffynight/Crossmare - Freeform, Horror Sans - Freeform, Horror/Dream - Freeform, Mention of Starvation, Mention of abusive villagers, Mobtale Sans - Freeform, Multi, Nightmare/Cross/Ccino, Other, Reaper/Sci, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Sci/Reaper, X | X-tale chara, sci sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raven_Nevermore/pseuds/Midnight_Raven_Nevermore
Summary: Ccino: hello it is October so it is time for flufftober!Cross: it is. Some au and character will seem different as people have different opinions and theories and stuff.... This is awkward...Ccino: Oh some prompts will not be exactly romantic some will have partner interacting with siblings or siblings partner(s)!Nightmare:....Nightmare: or between squishes which is an ace or aro type of crush that it a platonic. Basically it is a strong bound. I do hope i explained that right.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. Holding hands: Decans, Dance, and Mob

Decans POV

He was nervous. Mob was called back to his AU for something. Dance and you decided to go along. Dancetale was loud and upbeat so you thought Mobtale would not be that bad.

You knew that it would be gloomy and maybe a little dangerous but you failed to remember your fear of new places. Of course you would need to come here at some point as your partners where both Mob and Dance.

Both were a step ahead of you. Their hands were next to they're side. Gripping your pants with sweaty palms. Maybe you could…? No no no, you could not! You do not want to be needy. 

Though Dance and Mob both said you're not. They could have just said that to you though… you trust them though! Touching was also an issue. Well actually you kinda want to. All on your own! You could be it!

You moved your phalanges to just hold thiers distal phalanges. You did it! You were holding their hands! They looked at you. Oh no did you-

Moving their hands so they had yours properly.

"This ok?" Was said in unison.

Falling in step with you.

"Y-yes"


	2. Sharing clothes: Reaper/Sci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross: so it more like coats but that like counts right?*tills skull and shrugs*
> 
> Nightmare: also this is going off of Geno being Error but timeline shenanigans. Though before Geno who was Geno what sans could he be, so why not Sci so yeah.
> 
> Ccino: while they are the same soul, they are three different physical bodies and personalities!

Sci POV

As much as you wanted to be a little normal you could not. The cloak you were wearing was more than enough proof. The black cloth was worn and old. A small crows skull on the cloak kept it closed with some rope.

Your timeline was shattered, maybe that why? Maybe it was your Gaster's cruel experiments on you. You shattered soul could be the reason why…

You tug on the black sleeve. Of course he would not be that shallow. You knew that you hate your thoughts. Really you do. What was Geno and Error doing. You could look through your shattered soul pieces but that would be an invasion of privacy. Even if technically their soul was ours because at this point the broken pieces formed into different souls if anything you were like triplets.

Pulling the sides of the cloak up before letting it go. Your eyelights wander over to him. The him in question was Reaper. He had a silly smile on his face as he floated and twirled in your lab coat. The white was a change against the black tunic. He was clearly happy. You felt a small smile form on your face.


	3. First dates: Horror/Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: nope. I am out.
> 
> Cross: but Night!
> 
> Ccino:*shakes head*
> 
> Nightmare: do not act like i don't ship it! Cause i do! It just weird okay! It my brother and my friend!
> 
> Cross: oh yeah
> 
> -Nightmare leave-
> 
> Ccino: there is some differences and new au mention in this.

Horror POV

You by all means are surprised. Happy nonetheless but surprised. Actually you were ecstatic. Dream said yes to a picnic date with you! That was awesome! You had a nice big basket and even a blanket.

The problem was what to bring. You wanted to bring all the food you could but Dream was wary of a lot of food. Expressly when together. The villagers were quite nasty. You're happy that Dream got their memories back and know longer blind.

Some sandwiches and cider would work and maybe a fruit salad and potato chips. Yeah that works. Was it too little? Dream decently knew your history, he would worry about it not being enough for you. 

Okay what else oh! Cupcakes and cookies too. Also hot sauce for Dream. You had no idea why he likes the fiery orange stuff but night likes sweet cream though so you are not surprised.

DreamMerge was new and odd for sure. No village had appeared and the tree was still a sapling. No villagers forced Dream to eat then having to go home to eat some black apples for Night to eat as they refused to feed Night but then said he was the reason Dream would not eat if he refused. Also apparently black apples were ok for Dream and Gold apples were ok for Night. 

Being forced to eat is probably just as bad as staving. You could just-

Cross waves at you as well has X and Epic. The three of them finding a new home here, hopefully changing the code for the better. The hill was peaceful. The green grass was nice and shoes were not needed.

Dream smiles at you as you come up and lay the blanket down.

"Hi" he speaks like silk

"Hey" you reply like gravel

You both start the date. It was fun, you both were laughing and joking. Just enjoying the evening. Probably the most positive fun you had for a while.

"Let go to the lake next time" He said happily and hopefully

"Yeah next time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ccino:.....
> 
> Cross:.....
> 
> -Nightmare enters-
> 
> *Cross and Ccino hugs Nightmare*
> 
> Nightmare: What???
> 
> Cross and Ccino: our poor babies *referring to Nightmare, Dream and Horror*


	4. Baking together: Horror & Ccino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare: first not romantic ship. 
> 
> Cross: just in-laws baking together! Wait.....  
> Where is Ccino?
> 
> Nightmare: hiding he his embarrassed
> 
> Cross: oh

Ccino POV

You still had three hours until your cafe open. Hearing footsteps you turn to see Horror. A hat sat on his skull covering the gaping hole. You smiled, sometimes you wish the customers were not so scared but there was not to do about it.

Putting on his apron and washing his hands. You were alrighty close to Dream and Horror and Cross was close because of how tight knit the misunderstood sans were. Lucky food was something you had in common with Horror. You were not really surprised when he wanted to help you out.

"Do you want to do the butterscotch-Cinnamon pie recipe or the Spider cider and donut recipe?"

"Can do the pie"

"Alright"

No Pov

Both work independently and helping when the other needs it. Pastries and desserts were made in known time. As chit chat filled the room. Occasionally Horror would nibble on something as the taste tester. Music turned on when open time drew near. Humming joins the mix as well. 

Smiles were on both faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ccino: oh! I remember that day! It was fun
> 
> Cross:*is confused at Ccino randomly appearing*
> 
> Nightmare: really cross? He can shortcut remember?
> 
> X: *Snickers*
> 
> Cross: you! *chases X*
> 
> Nightmare and Ccino:..... *laughs*


End file.
